history2701fandomcom-20200214-history
Plastered human skull with cowrie shells (Jericho Skull)
Brief Identification: This is a plastered human skull discovered in Jericho. It was made between 7300-6300 BC in Jericho. The purpose of this skull is unknown. It is currently in the Ashmolean Museum of Art and Archaeology at the University of Oxford. Technical Evaluation: This plastered skull was made with clay in which it was wrapped around an actual skull. People worked on it with their hands to shape and form the face that they wanted. The clay did not always align with this bone structure underneath. The eyes are represented by cowrie shells. Cowrie shells are found in the Indian ocean so therefore they were not from Jericho where the Skulls were found. Cowrie shells were used as a type of currency during this time so this is how the makers probably received them.[ Chuimie 2003 , 1]. This skull was found in 1953 in an archaeological search and it was placed in the London museum in 1954. Local Historical Context: During the time that this skull was created Jericho was undergoing a few societal changes. Around 7000 BC the first settlement had been abandoned and the second settlement was being formed by an invading group of people. The original inhabitants were absorbed into the invading groups culture.[ Mediterranean 1]. There is not one leader during this time period in Jericho. The majority of people at this time were farming or building walls. The makers at this time were most likely more wealthy and higher up in social class. There is no direct answer as to why these were made or for whom they were made. We also do not know how these items were perceived by the culture so we can not determine if they had a monetary value or not. It is possible that there could be a religious meaning or symbolization of this skull but we do not have the information needed to make a definite answer. World-Historical Significance: The significance of this plastered skull within the larger scheme of world history is very clear because these skulls are not common in numbers. There have only been a few of these skulls found and they all have been from around the same location. The reason that they are significant is because the process in which they used to create them and the materials that were used. The cowrie shells were the main use of currency in this time so they actually held monetary value. The use of the shells can also display that the people that were keeping the skulls were not poor because they did not need the shells to spend but to just look at. There is no information as to whether or not these skulls had any political, economical, or religious relationship. We do know however that these objects did not travel from where they originated, These skulls were very much an original to the Jericho society and no other culture did any process like this. Bibliography: Chuimei, Ho. "Dian." Grove Art Online. 2003. Oxford University Press. Date of access 2 Dec. 2019, Collon, Dominique, A. R. Millard, Lorraine Copeland, J. B. Hennessy, Rupert L. Chapman, G. R. H. Wright, Pierre Amiet, Ora Negbi, Vronwy Hankey, and A. Nunn. "Syria-Palestine." Grove Art Online. 2003. Oxford University Press. Date of access 2 Dec. 2019, Dorrell, Peter. "Jerico." Grove Art Online. 2003. Oxford University Press. Date of access 2 Dec. 2019, Dorrell, Peter. "Kenyon, Kathleen Mary." Grove Art Online. 2003. Oxford University Press. Date of access 2 Dec. 2019, “The Eastern Mediterranean, 8000–2000 B.C.” In Heilbrunn Timeline of Art History. New York: The Metropolitan Museum of Art, 2000–. http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/ht/?period=02&region=wae (October 2000)